


342g Gaming!

by PeepingAnalyze



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, ako and rinko help out a lil!, brief mentions of tomoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepingAnalyze/pseuds/PeepingAnalyze
Summary: Sayo receives an unusual request from Tsugumi: playing Neo Fantasy Online with her!? Sayo is more than willing to accept, but unease clouds her heart when it comes to opening up about her newfound hobby...
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	342g Gaming!

It was another day at Hazawa Coffee for Sayo. She’s been visiting the local cafe ever since she participated in the baking class, and today was no exception. Fortunately for Sayo, her favorite waitress Tsugumi was on break. The two were casually chatting over a cup of coffee and tea.

“By the way, Sayo! I’m really curious about your hobbies!” Tsugu exclaimed, with a glint of interest in her eyes. “I know you and I are quite busy with student council work, but I overheard from Tomoe that you often play games with Ako!”

“Ah, is that so….” Sayo replied with an embarrassed look on her face. She wanted to keep her hobbies on the downlow because of the reputation she had to uphold, but it seemed that her voice calls with Ako and Rinko could be overheard considering Ako’s PC setup in her room.

“I was wondering if you could take me along for an adventure with you!” Tsugumi inquired with a smile on her face, causing Sayo’s heartbeat to skip a little. Damn, she’s cute.

“U-Us, playing Neo Fantasy Online together? Well, I suppose I’m not against the notion…” she tried to maintain her calm, but there were all sorts of butterflies in her stomach. Sayo really wanted to have another activity that Tsugumi and her could partake in together, but she was still afraid of opening up...what if this could be used against her? Then again, it’s Hazawa-san. If there was anyone Sayo could trust, it was her.

“Very well, might I suggest we go to a net cafe after your shift ends? The computers in there are optimized to run games such as Neo Fantasy Online. That’s how Roselia got its first start with the game during the time we were helping out Udagawa-san and Shirokane-san.”

“You’re willing!? Yaay, I’ll make sure to meet you after work then! Let’s see...I get out in about an hour from now. It might be nighttime, but will that be alright for you?” 

“That’s perfectly acceptable. I’m looking forward to it.” Sayo said as she got up from her seat and paid her bill, bowing before exiting the cafe. She wanted to stay longer, but she considered that it could be an inconvenience to customers for someone to hog a table for multiple hours.

“Me too! I’ll see you soon!” Tsugumi waved, as various thoughts of excitement began racing through her head. The main reason she inquired was because she wanted to see Sayo casually having fun. Tomoe told her about how Sayo’s relationship with Ako improved ever since they started playing games together, and how it sounded like Sayo was genuinely having fun with her friends.

Tsugumi wanted to be a part of that, she wanted to be a part of Sayo’s happiness. She wanted to see that smile, and she’ll do whatever it takes. Even if it meant playing a game that’s occasionally stressful at times...Tsugumi omitted her knowledge that Tomoe informed her of Sayo and Ako often cursing due to how salty they get when the raid...doesn’t go their way? She wasn’t sure exactly what that meant.  
Eventually, the two arrive at their private Net Cafe room together. It was a pair of PCs, with chairs next to each other. Quite convenient for Sayo’s intended purpose of teaching Tsugumi how to play.

“First, we need to pick a class for you. What would you like to do in this game?” Sayo inquired.

“Hm...I want to be able to help others! Especially you, Sayo! But I don’t want to be relying on someone always protecting me. Something with combat capabilities alongside healing? Is there such a class?” Tsugu pondered.

“I believe I have a perfect class for you, then. It’s [Red Mage,] or RDM for short. A jack-of-all-trades class that fights with flair and theatrics, but also equipped with fast-paced spells that can heal and do damage. How does that sound?”

“Wow….I mean, sure! That sounds great!” Tsugumi was taken aback at how passionate Sayo can get about games. This was the side of Sayo that she was looking for! “What about you, Sayo? What will you be today?”

“Let’s see...I normally play Paladin, but today I shall play Gunbreaker. A tank class that consists of wandering vanguards who have studied the art of the gunblade to protect others. I shall be your shield, Hazawa-san.” Sayo replied without noticing how dorky she sounded there.

“Sounds cool! I can’t wait to jump right in!” Tsugumi and Sayo booted up the game together, as Sayo spent a good amount of time helping Tsugumi customize her character. Sayo’s character was clad in a blue dress with steel gauntlets, while Tsugumi’s garb was dyed in red, complete with a fancy hat. Upon finishing, Sayo invited Tsugu to a party with her.

The veteran tank greeted Tsugumi in-game, approaching her as Sayo’s pet dog minion ran in circles around her. “I’d assume you would be uncomfortable with random party members for now. Shall I call up Shirokane-san and Udagawa-san?”

“You can do that? I’d love to play with your usual group!” Tsugumi agreed, giggling at Sayo’s choice of pets while still getting used to the game’s controls. Most of the games she played were either on the console or her phone, so using WASD keys with a mouse was a foreign concept to her. Still, she was getting the hang of it! 

Meanwhile, Sayo began typing in chat and setting things up:

Ako: The Demon Princess is here!! Fufufu…! Feast your eyes on this!  
Rinko: A pleasure to have newcomers join us! (・ω・)b i hope the game isn’t too overwhelming? If you need help with anything just let any of us three know. We’re practically experts at the game and we can help with all your questions! I see you picked Red Mage (≧∇≦)/ Red Mage is a fun beginner-friendly class that can be easily handled! Fsjlsgjlsjls im sorry if this is too much to take in at once  
Tsugumi was certainly not prepared for Rinko being this talkative online. Nothing wrong with that, however! She was glad that everyone was at ease around her and wasn’t giving her anything too special of a treatment.

“Anyways, I recommend starting with this dungeon for now. Shirokane-san, I know you’re usually our magic damage, but you’re on healing duty today. Udagawa-san, you’re on DPS with Hazawa-san. I shall take the front lines.” With their arrangements set, the group began a low-level dungeon!

Sayo was pretty patient with teaching Tsugumi. Normally, she’d long pull a group of mobs for a fast clear, but she was engaging groups one by one so Tsugumi could learn the game proper.

“No harm shall fall before you as long as I’m here, Hazawa-san. Feel free to hit the enemies with ease.”

“Right!” Tsugumi couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed by Sayo’s statement, but she was enjoying Sayo getting in the zone. “Let’s see… I cast this spell, which makes this other spell cast faster…” Slowly but surely, the group was getting through the dungeon with Sayo’s leadership.

As the dungeon progressed, Sayo began feeling self-doubt. What if she was wrong in being honest? What if the other person wasn’t even having fun at all? “Are you um, enjoying yourself, Hazawa-san? You don’t have to force yourself to play this game if you don’t want to. I’m sure there’s other activities we can-”

“I’m having a blast, Sayo! This is a whole new experience for me, I’m glad I got to go through this adventure with you!” 

Sayo felt a wave of relief rushing through her body, as a smile slowly formed on Sayo’s face. “Very well then, we’re nearing the end. I’m counting on you to lay waste upon our enemies, Hazawa-san.”

“Absolutely! I’ve got your back, Sayo!” The group reached the final boss of the dungeon, a stone golem that awaits them underground!

Sayo engaged her foe with a rushing dive, striking it with her gunblade before immediately turning it around so others can wallop damage on it. Ako and Tsugumi were fighting it at a distance, and Rinko’s job was to make sure Sayo stayed alive.

She was pretty good at her job too, until…

“What!? What do you mean, Shirokane-san’s internet disconnected? At such a time, too! No matter...we have to hold on…” Sayo tried to keep calm under such circumstances, but it was quite hard. She was utilizing every defensive option she had at her arsenal, but it’s hard to deal with a boss when you don’t have a healer.

“Uh oh, that doesn’t sound good…” Tsugumi nervously watched Sayo’s health dip rapidly. “What can I do…I don’t want this first run to end in failure! Gotta think, what did Sayo tell me prior to starting?”

“The Red Mage is a jack-of-all-trades.” Sayo’s words began echoing through her head as she cycled through the hotbar, finding the spell she needed to save the day! “I got this, Sayo! I’ll do my best to ensure you survive until she reconnects! Jolt!” Tsugumi pointed her rapier at the stone golem, casting a quick spell at it!

“Hazawa-san!” 

“Then….Verheal!” Within quick succession, her spell smoothly transitioned into healing Sayo. She began alternating with damaging the enemy and maintaining the tank’s health.

“Amazing, she’s learned so much in such a short span of time...I can’t let everyone down here. Aurora!” Sayo casted a healing skill on herself, charging the golem! “JUGULAR RIP, ABDOMEN TEAR, EYE GOUGE! I won’t let this end so easily…!” Sayo’s rapid flurry of slashes was enough to keep the beast at bay!

“Sayo, her character is back online! Hold on, I’ll go revive her…!” Tsugumi swiftcast revived Rinko. Normally, DPS classes don’t handle bringing someone back to life, but Tsugu quickly picked up that her class can help others at a pinch like this.

“Good thinking! Let’s end this! Hazawa-san, I leave this matter to your hands! Activate [Limit Break] on the boss!”

“On it! [Starstorm!]” Within moments, Tsugumi has summoned a massive amount of meteors to damage the boss, ending the fight!

The game’s victory fanfare played, as Sayo and Tsugu got up from their seats, giving each other a hi-five to celebrate their victory.

Later that night, Sayo treated Tsugumi to a family restaurant, feeling quite happy and proud at both of their accomplishments. “That was so much fun! I would love to play more with you three, if time permits!”

“You’re more than welcome anytime, Hazawa-san. I was worried it was too weird for you or didn’t suit your tastes.”

“Nuh uh! I had a loot of fun! Besides, I got to see your smile while we were playing! I’ll treasure that moment forever, hehe!”

“!?” Sayo nearly choked on her food, downing some cola to calm herself down. “H-Hazawa-san! Geez…”

Sayo began looking at the window next to both of them, staring at their reflections as she quietly whispered something,

“...I’m glad I got to do this with you, Tsugumi.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sooo much for reading! I took creative liberties with NFO and took direct inspiration from Final Fantasy XIV. If you're confused with some of the terminology, feel free to cross-reference them on the FFXIV wiki! This is something I've always wanted to write between the two of them, and I'm glad I did!


End file.
